It is known from the printed publication DE 216 00 79 to arrange the knives on the outer circumference in axial direction, wherein the blades are aligned in the radial cutting direction. The fibers to be cut are guided around the wheel, wherein circumferential collars guide the fibers in axial direction. In this case the press-on element is embodied as a second wheel, the outer circumference of which rolls off the blades of the knives, thus pressing the fiber against the blades. The cut fiber sections can be pressed through channels provided between the knives, and are collected and discharged in the direction of a collection chamber arranged in the interior of the wheel in this manner.
As an alternative it is known from the printed publication DE 102 42 553 to arrange the knives radially with the blades being aligned in axial cutting direction such that the fibers are pressed against the blades of the knives in axial direction and the fiber sections are pressed through between the knives by means of channels that are aligned in axial direction.